Crazy
by newportz-princess
Summary: Ryan. Summer. Possibly high. Tequila. A dumpster. And a few kids from the 5th grade. This Halloween will be one they’ll never forget. AU.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz…That's not me, if you're incredibly slow; I thought you may need some reassurance. LOL.**

**Summary: Ryan. Summer. Possibly high. Tequila. And a few kids from the 5****th**** grade. This Halloween will be one they'll never forget.**

**I'm incredibly amused at…I actually have no idea what I am amused at, but anyway, somehow the thing that is amusing me gave me inspiration to write this. It's random - but hopefully to some degree - awesome. **

Giggling came from a rubbish skip. Ryan and Summer sat inside it, highly amused at a banana that sat just a few inches away from them. The formerly ripe yellow fruit, now laid in a squashed fashion, sporting a rather retarded shade of brown.

"Hey Atwood, is it a bad sign, when you find a banana _this_ funny?" Summer slurred slightly as she faced Ryan with a serious expression.

"It's not a good sign," Ryan laughed. Swallowing thickly, he reached over and picked up the bottle of tequila he and Summer had stumbled across. He couldn't even remember how they managed to get it, but no use in asking questions now…

"I mean, why the hell are we in a bin to begin with?" Summer asked, motioning her hands in distress.

"Hhm," Ryan took a moment to think, "I have no idea. Why _are_ we in here?"

"Beats me," Summer took the bottle off Ryan and placed it at her lips.

The pair took a deep breath out and relaxed. "You know, it's not as smelly in here as people make out. Ha! I said make out…" Summer exclaimed.

"I think there is something in this drink. When your seventeen and find saying 'make out' funny, we have a definite problem," Ryan said with a quirk in his eyebrows.

"I actually wouldn't be surprised if we were high," Summer stated.

"Do you think we are high?" Ryan asked, an odd worried tone in his voice.

"I don't know. It's possible, I mean we are both acting like absolute juvenile ass-hats," Summer replied.

Ryan chuckled, "ass-hats…"

"Shall we skedaddle? Oh my god, _skedaddle_? What am I, eight?" Summer asked.

Ryan shrugged, "Where do you want to go?"

"Uh…lets go get some candy."

"Candy?"

"Yes, candy. Help me up, I'm lazy…and teensy weensy bit drunk," Summer elaborated with the motioning of her thumb and index finger.

"I don't think I'm much more sober than you," Ryan admitted, attempting to stand up, but hitting his head on the hard cover of the dumpster. "That felt good," Ryan remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sure it did. Why not trying to open it next time?" Summer teased.

"That is a very reasonable piece of advice."

"I know."

"Why don't you try and open it. At least you can stand up and there'll still be some room."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ short," Summer defended.

"Yeah, okay…"

Ryan watched Summer lankily stand up, her head only just brushed the top…and some stray chewing gum. "Ew."

Ryan chuckled, then stopped when he heard giggling from outside. "What's that?"

"Dunno…" Summer continued to mindlessly detach herself from the pink gum.

Ryan attempted to stand up again. He hit the roof of the dumpster so hard it flew open. Several shrieks from a couple young girls…and a young boy that was yet to reach puberty startled Summer. She lost her balance and flipped out of the dump…and into a rubbish bag.

"That was smooth," Ryan remarked, climbing out of the bin.

"Incredibly," Summer replied, her sarcasm confused the small children, who the two teenagers had forgot were still standing there.

"Why were you guys in there?"

Summer looked to the girl and said, "We actually have no clue." Ryan and Summer began to laugh again. "How the fuck did we end up in a dump?" Ryan asked, still amused by the situation.

The kids stared at them, half confused, half terrified.

"Can I have some candy?" Summer asked. Her slur made the boy she asked raise his eyebrows.

"Take whatever you want. I gotta go be with my momma." Summer watched the boy run in the opposite direction.

"Odd," she commented, but began sucking on a lollipop.

"You two smell," a girl told the teens.

"Of what? Marijuana? Because we suspect we are stoned, but we're not quite sure…" Summer questioned.

"What's that?"

Summer took a moment to think them replied with, "Never mind."

"Do you guys want to come trick or treating with us?" One of the little girls gleamed a bright smile in Ryan's direction.

"Well, I definitely want more of this stuff," Summer said as she sucked the lollipop to it's demise.

"Summer, we are not seriously knocking on people's doors are requesting lollies. What if they ask for a trick?" Ryan argued.

"Lighten up man, it's Halloween. That's what we are supposed to do," a boy told him.

* * *

"You knock."

"No! You knock."

"You!"

"You!"

"You do it! Knock!"

"No! You knock!"

"Just one of you knock on the fucking door already," Ryan interrupted.

The children stared at him blankly. "I'll do it." Ryan watched the small blonde girl that smiled at him earlier knock quietly.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" the kids yelled, along with a rather enthusiastic Summer as an old man answered.

"Oh my, I haven't seen kids out doing this since 1949…" Ryan tuned out. And after about 4 seconds, so did the rest of the kids. But Summer seemed actually interested in his divorce and the Second World War.

"Look man, do you have candy or not?" one of the boys asked rudely.

"No, sorry, I don't."

The kids sighed sadly and waved the man off. "We stood there for 10 minutes, for nothing," a kid pointed out.

"I thought he was nice. Old men are so cute," Summer admitted.

"Are like one of those gold diggers?"

Summer turned to the boy, "No. I just think old people are cute. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Kind of. I mean, wouldn't you find someone like him cute," he pointed to Ryan.

"No, I find guys like him hot, not cute."

"Ohhhh."

"Should we try this place?" Summer asked. The kids nodded and they made their way up the driveway.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!"

"Why hello." The children smiled sweetly at the woman, their candy bags open and waiting.

"Trick."

Their faces fell. "What's trick?" one of them asked. They all nudged each other awkwardly as the woman continued to stare at them.

"If there's so trick – there's no treat," she said.

A girl rustily started, "Haaaaappyyy birrrthdaayyy toooo youuuuu…" everyone stared at her oddly then a couple more joined in.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at them and suppressed his laughter.

"Everybody!" the woman requested, her eyes on Ryan.

"Haaaapppy birrrrthdaaay deeaaarrr-" everyone halted.

"Whose birthday is it?" Summer asked.

"Mine!" a girl squealed.

"What's your name?" Summer asked.

"Miranda-luca-annabell-anne."

Summer's expression was blank. "No, sweetie, you're first name, not your full name."

"That is my full name," she said bluntly.

"Right then…Haaapppyyy Birrrthdaaaaayy deaaaarrrrr Miranda-luca-annabell-anne. Happy Birthday to you!"

"That was very good. Except, this young man didn't sing," the woman said, her focus on Ryan.

"I'm not singing," Ryan said simply.

"Oh yes Atwood; you are," Summer laughed.

"No. There is no way in hell I am singing."

"Come on, I'll join in with you," Summer grinned.

"Oh my god…" Ryan muttered as Summer slurrily began. "I saw you sliding out the bar. I saw you slipping out the back door, baby-"

"Please! Please, Summer, sing a song I've actually heard of," Ryan complained, his facial features dreading this whole scenario.

"Well, Atwood, what song would that be? You hardly even listen to music."

"Why don't none of them sing, and you, lady, give us some candy!" a boy argued.

"Yeah!" the other kids cheered, the woman slamming the door shut on them soon silenced the children.

"What a tragedy," Summer said.

"This blows, you guys suck," a girl announced. Summer started laughing, which determined a couple random looks from the kids. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just suck and blow sounds so wrong in the same sentence…" she replied, still in hysterics.

"Why?" It seems as though sex education isn't taught to 5th graders.

"Nothing, she's just talking about lollipops. Right?" Ryan stepped in.

"Right, totally," Summer replied, even though she was still giggling a little.

"We have to go home now," a kid spoke up sadly.

"Oh damn…" one replied.

"But I want candy," Summer said, pouting.

"Go buy some then," a kid suggested like it was the simplest conclusion ever come too.

"True, I could do that, but that requires money, and I don't have any on me."

"Sarah! Connor! Come back home please," called a mother, not too far from where they were.

"Bye guys," one of them said as most of the kids moped away.

"We have to go too," another said.

"Well that's completely and totally sad!" Summer exclaimed. The fact she was drunk definitely was apparent.

Ryan and Summer watched as the rest of the children walked back home.

What do you want to do now?" Ryan asked. Summer raised her eyebrows, as if an idea had planted in her brain.

* * *

On lookers could hear the faint sounds of what seemed like giggling coming from a rubbish dump.

Ryan and Summer sat inside, once more with tequila in hand. This time they were playing spin the banana.

"I love Halloween," Summer said, smiling.

"I'm right there with you," agreed Ryan.

* * *

**Fin.**

**It was crazy, random and a "WTF?" kind of one shot, but I've had this idea in mind and it seemed to blossom. I'd appreciate a review, even if it's to tell me it was unrealistic and stupid. LOL. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
